The present invention relates to a method of dampening vibrations in the drive system of a vehicle equipped with a control system, more particularly, an anti-lock system, traction slip control system, driving stability control system, or the like, wherein the rotational behavior of the individual wheels is sensed and analyzed. Circuitries for implementing the method are also comprised by the present invention.
Vibrations may occur in the drive system of an automotive vehicle due to elasticities in the drive trains, and take effect as torsional vibrations of the wheels in a circumferential direction, in particular of the driven wheels. Depending on their amplitude and frequency, these vibrations are felt in the vehicle and impair driving comfort. The vibrations may even be increased by control systems based on braking pressure modulation, in particular traction slip control systems and electronic differential locks.
An object of the present invention is to counteract vibrations and to dampen the vibrations at least to such an extent that they are not perceived by the driver and other occupants of the vehicle, and at least are not felt to be unpleasant.